Ray's girlfriend
by Witch-Uk
Summary: It's set a few years in the future and the new recruits(not so new anymore)try to find out who Ray's new girlfriend is.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This could be a total waste of my time or one of my best stories. I was thinking of all the weird couples I could come up with and I suited Wanda and Ray figuring why not? But don't worry this is a one off.

Ray/Wanda fic

5 years into the future

"So whose his new girlfriend then?" Amara asked as they walked up the apartment stairs.

"I dunno since he's joined Shield he won't tell me." Bobby said following Amara and Jubilee.

"He said they met at work." Jamie added following Bobby.

"So you think that she'll be here now?" Amara asked.

"Yep." Bobby nodded.

"I think we should leave Ray to keep his secrets." Roberto argued.

"Oh come on Roberto you want to know just as much as we do."

They came to his door.

Amara put her ear against the door.

He could hear Ray singing and cooking.

"He's singing." Amara laughed then knocked on the door.

Ray opened the door in his boxers.

"What do you guys want?"

"Nothing." Amara said pushing past him moving into the living room of the apartment. "Nice singing by the way."

"So you have a nice night?" Bobby smirked.

"Fine. Now can you guys go?"

"Why are we interrupting anything?" Jubilee asked. Then they heard the shower switch on.

"Do you have company?" Amara asked about to walk down the hallway but was stopped by Ray.

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Ray turned to Bobby. "You told the girls?"

Bobby just smiled. "They had to beat it out of me."

Ray rolled his eyes. Then they heard a female voice call him.

"Ray?" A voice shouted from the shower. "Are you coming in or what?"

"In a sec honey." Ray shouted back then turned to his friends. "Out now!"

"But we haven't met your new friend." Jubilee teased.

"Yeah Ray we wanna meet your new friend." Roberto said laughing.

"Well you'll have to wait now go!"

"Come on lets leave the boy in peace." Bobby said walking out the door followed by the rest of the recruits.

Ray shook his head shutting the door.

"Ray?"

"Okay I'm coming." He shouted running down the hall.

Wanda let the showers water cascade onto her skin letting her head fall back.

Five years had past and Wanda had changed in those years like a lot of people the Apocalypse had a great affect on her life.

Ray stepped into the shower smiling wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Who was it this time?" Wanda asked kissing him.

"Just the guys from the mansion."

Wanda laughed. "Again when are they going to give up?"

"When they find out who I'm sleeping with."

"Well let's make them suffer." Wanda said trailing her hands down his body and kissing him.

Wanda opened her apartment door dropping her bag next to the door. She heard the TV blaring from her bedroom.

She walked through to find her twin lying on her bed watching Oprah Winfrey.

Pietro turned around. "Your tv in the lounge is bust."

"I know." Wanda said walking into the kitchen.

"Where ya been?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"No one."

"Hmmm." Pietro said hands on his hips.

"Hmmm what?"

"Just hmm?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I'm not playing that game."

"What game?"

"The one where you stare at me and I finally tell you what you want to know."

"I like that game."

"Why can't you watch Oprah Winfrey at your house?"

"I needed to see you."

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"We've got a mission."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah tonight we have to go to the national museum they're having some big event and Fury wants us to check out some new faces in town.

"Okay is it just you and me?"

"No, Avalanche and Berserker."

Wanda's eyes lit up at that. "Okay I better go buy a dress then."

"Okay I'll see ya later I'll pick you up."

"NO. I'll get Berserker to he lives closer."

Pietro nodded and left.

Bobby, Roberto and Jamie went back to Ray's flat that day due to a football game and he had the biggest TV.

It was half time when the phone rang.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Bobby asked.

"I'll let the machine get it." Ray said drinking his beer.

A voice came onto the machine.

"Ray answer the phone you lazy fuck!" A female shouted. "Pick me up at my apartment for seven actually make it six thirty. We've got a mission. I've had to wear a dress so you have to wear a tucks."

Ray looked at the three other boys.

He went to run to grab the phone but Bobby grabbed it first.

"Hi Ray's not here you can leave me a message?"

"I just left one with his machine."

"Yeah but his machines broken."

"It was fixed this morning."

"Oh so you were here this morning."

"I dunno were you?" Wanda asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Not that Ray's life is any of my business. I don't care."

"Who are you?"

"Why Bobby."

"How did you know my name?"

"I can see you." Wanda said scaring him. But she could actually see him. Her apartment block was directly opposite Rays.

Bobby went pale.

"Nice shade of white." Wanda almost laughed.

"Bobby who is it?" Roberto asked.

Ray was just smirking watching Wanda from his window as she teased Bobby.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

Ray took the phone off Bobby.

"Its just Wanda."

"Maximoff?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Yeah she's a shield agent." Then he pointed out the window. "She lives opposite."

"What's up?" Ray asked smiling.

"I love teasing people."

"Yeah I've noticed."

"We have to do some socializing tonight." Wanda smiled

"Yeah but it's not gonna last all night." Ray said walking to the window.

Wanda picked something up showing him.

"You like?" She asked smiling. It was a long red dress.

"I dunno do I get to see a sneak preview?"

All the boys looked at each other it was obvious Ray and Wanda had forgotten they were there.

"Maybe. You want me to try it on."

Ray smiled. "Definitely."

Wanda walked out of the window view.

"Erm Ray are you still talking to the Scarlet Witch?" Jamie asked a bit scared.

"Shit." Ray muttered turning around. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"We have a job tonight. She wants an opinion on a dress."

"Oh really?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Yeah she doesn't like wearing dresses and the lads are useless at shopping. It's just kind of convenient that I live opposite."

"Convenient?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

Roberto laughed and Bobby was smirking. "So we finally find out who you're sleeping with."

Ray rolled his eyes.

"Just cause she's showing me what her dress looks like doesn't mean I'm sleeping with her."

"Whatever." Bobby laughed.

Wanda came back into view.

The dress was long red and strappy with a spilt going high up the leg.

The top of the dress was see through from he stomach till just below her breasts where red flowers were spread across it.

All the boys stared in awe.

Wanda showed the phone and Ray picked it back up.

"Ray your friends are still there." Wanda smiled.

"Yeah we're watching the game." Ray answered.

"You wanna come over?"

 "I'll be right there." He said dropping the phone and heading for the door.

"Ray where you going?" Roberto asked.

"Wanda needs help with her dress."

All the boys smiled.

"Just make yourselves at home and don't tell the girls." Ray said before running out.

"Man the Scarlet Witch has changed. "Roberto said sitting down.

"Tell me about it." Bobby agreed.

A/N: Review it and don't hold back any feelings. I try not to. Don't be too mean I'm in a happy mood at the mo England just won 4-2 to Croatia and have made it to the quarter finals. Can't wait for the next match on Thursday.

Luv Witch-uk xx


	2. The museum

A/N: Look I did more.

Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06 – I've never done a different couple other than Kurt and Wanda. So it's totally  new for me.

Oceanbang- Thanks for the review, it won't be a long story.

DemonRogue13- It think I've seen this couple once before so it's rare. I'm trying to write stories with the weirdest couples in so look out for them.

The Uncanny R-Man- Well it's a new chapter.

Did you watch the match tonight? We were cheated big time, the referee was definitely bias, I think he was Swiss, which would explain why he didn't like our team. I can't believe we didn't make it.

Anyway even though I'm mourning the loss of the Portugal-England match I still managed to update.

Oh well till next time…..

Chapter two.

Ray walked on the outskirts of the crowd watching carefully.

"Isn't that Sebastian Shaw?" A voice said in his ear.

"Yeah." Ray answered looking closer; the man had started to talk to Wanda.

"They look a bit too friendly don't they?"

"Shut up Lance." Ray growled. "She's just doing her job."

"Yeah, but what about him."

"It so nice to meet a young woman with interests in the museum a lot of the women around here are gold diggers." Sebastian said kissing Wanda's hand.

"I earn my own money." Wanda cringed retreating her hand gently then looking around for Ray.

"What do you do?" He asked trying to keep her attention.

"I work for the government." She smiled at him then spotted her lover. "Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room."

Sebastian nodded as Wanda walked away.

"Eww." She wiped her hand against her dress.

"What did he want?" Ray asked a bit too tersely.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"No, just a question." Ray answered then pulled her against him.

"Good, there's no need to be jealous. I'm all yours." She kissed him gently.

"Come on I think our work here is done." He smirked pulling her towards the exit.

Pietro paced through the meeting room.

"Look I'm sorry, I'll have her this weekend. I got caught up with work." He explained down the phone.

"Who is he talking to?" Wanda whispered to Lance.

"Crystal." He answered dropping his pen.

Wanda yawned slightly and rubbed her temples.

"Long night?" Lance asked.

"You could say that, Ray lost his car keys in my apartment."

"Did you check the bed?"

Wanda glared at him. "You're not funny."

Lance shrugged. "Where is lover boy?"

"I'm not his keeper." Wanda answered but also looked around for him.

"Maybe getting back from a different girlfriends?"

"Are you looking forward to immense pain?" She asked just as Ray entered the room him smiled and made his way towards her.

He whispered something to her then kissed her neck gently. At this point Pietro looked over.

"Look Crystal I'll be over tonight okay you can go to the stupid wedding. You know I'll have her whenever she wants."

"Where's Fury?" Pietro asked sitting down.

"Sorry I'm late." Nick walked into the room. "Wanda I believe you have some information for the rest of the team."

"I've been invited to a personal dinner with Sebastian Shaw." She said grimly avoiding eye contact with Ray.

"What?!" Pietro and Lance shouted at the same time.

"I only spoke to the guy for five minutes." She explained.

"Oh and you're fine with this electro boy?" Pietro asked.

"Of course I'm not I spent all night trying to convince her not to do it. You know your sister she's stubborn."

Lance and Pietro agreed.

"This is the break we've been waiting for, we can get inside information."

"Yeah on the expense of putting you in danger." Ray argued.

"We've been through this I'm stronger than him with my powers."

"And without?"

"Not possible." Wanda said bluntly.

"Extremely possible." Pietro crossed his arms. "1992 January 12th you used up all your powers and could barely walk let alone fight someone."

"Christ Pietro I was a kid my powers have evolved since then."

"It doesn't matter Wanda's an adult and a member of Shield she makes her own decisions. She has the training. I have every confidences in you." Nick stood up. "That's all we have to discuss."

At that Nick left.

"Wanda I know you like being independent and all but this is ridiculous." Pietro began to argue when his phone rang.

"I agree with Pietro." Lance added. "I don't like it."

"I don't care." Wanda stormed off.

Lance looked over at Ray.

"I'll try again the dates not until this weekend."

Amara, Rahne, Jubilee and Tabby unlocked Ray's door slowly then snuck in.

"Ray?" Amara called. "Nobody's in what a shame."

"Okay girls we're looking for any clues, that includes pictures, cards heck in underwear at least we'll know what kind of girl she is."

"So me and Jubes check the kitchen and you and Rahne check the bedroom."

Tabby walked in to the room but Rahne stopped at the door.

"Big girl" Tabby commented picking up odd clothes stopping at a black bra.  "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say Ray gets his share of exercise." Rahne stepped towards his bathroom.

"Hey if you smell her bra maybe you'll get her scent."

"I'm not smelling anyone's bra."

"Come on it'll tell us who she is."

Rahne rolled her eyes and snatched the bra out of her hands then sniffed.

"Well?"

"I know her jus can't put my finger on it."

"Great." Tabby whined then carried on searching.

"Keys." Amara showed Jubilee.

"He's got a red thong, red vest and a pair of jeans in his washing machine." Jubilee commented.

"All we found in his room was a red toothbrush and large sized bra."

"Any scents?" Jubilee asked Rahne.

"None I recognized."

"Oh my god!" Amara squealed picking a black velvet box up she opened it to reveal at silver ring with one diamond and two rubies in the middle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tabby asked then paused as they heard keys jingling in the door.

"Hide!" Tabby whispered as they all ran into the bedroom.

"All I'm saying is maybe you should go to the doctors before you go on a mission like this." Ray begged walking into the flat.

"I'm fine I was only sick a little bit."

"You were throwing up for an hour."

"You're being over dramatic."

"Nope just concerned." Ray grabbed her arm before she entered the apartment living room and pushed her against the door. "I worry about you okay?"

Wanda smiled and kissed him passionately.

"You know I love it when you wear these little skirts." Ray said seductively feeling his hands up her thighs.

"Well you know I only wear them for you." She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her against the door.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Amara asked slightly embarrassed.

"Man I didn't know Ray was such an animal." Tabby laughed in a whisper.

"We shouldn't be here it's rude." Jubilee added.

"I know who it is!" Rahne almost squealed.

"Who?"

"Wanda Maximoff, I couldn't tell at first I mean she hasn't been round the mansion lately due to work but it could be she's avoiding her dad right?"

"Yeah he could probably tell if she was dating someone." Amara smiled.

"I think you guys have been watching too many chick flicks the Scarlet Witch?" Jubilee asked shocked.

"It could happen." Tabby smiled.

Wanda leaned against Ray tired and sighed.

"You I love you." Ray said gently hugging her.

"I love you too." Wanda kissed his neck and wrapped her legs around him again. "Lets go to bed I'm knackered."

"Tell me about it." Ray laughed carrying her to the room.

"They're coming this way!" Jubilee squealed.

"The bathroom!" Tabby grabbed Amara as Rahne grabbed Jubilee.

"Wanda?" Ray was stroking her hair gently as she snuggled against his naked chest.

"Hmmm?"

"You know one reason you've been sick lately might be?"

"What?"

"You could be pregnant."

Wanda looked up at him. "That's not possible, number one I take the pill and number two remember I spent 5 years in the asylum where they used radiotherapy."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Look I don't want to disappoint you Ray but I probably can't have children."

"I wouldn't be disappointed babe I could live with just you for the rest of my life but I know how important is to you." He kissed her gently.

"You know me far too well."

"Yep. Look, just go to the docs okay? It could be a bug but if you've got take on the Sebastian Shaw I want you 100% fit."

"So you're actually letting me go?"

"Just this once. But just remember if your powers freeze on you aim for his groin."

"You mean like this?"

"Okay we have to go I cannot stand to listen to them have heart-to-hearts and sex it's wrong." Amara sighed.

"I'm sure they'll stop soon they've been at work all day." Tabby leaned back against the shower wall.

Ray's eyes drooped slowly as he heard Wanda's soft breathing.

Tabby tiptoed out of the bathroom relieved a bed cover covered them up.

"Okay we are not telling anyone else what happened in there." Amara sighed walking down the stairs of Ray's apartment building.

Jubilee shook her head. "I'm not sure what's worse us hearing them make love or talking about some dark secrets."

"I know I feel as bad as you guys do but as long as we don't repeat to anyone else it'll be okay."

Luna ran around Pietro's apartment giggling.

"Come on daddy lets do something." Luna laughed jumping on him as he watched tv.

He grabbed her then tickled her.

"What ya wanna do huh?"

"I wanna go to the park." Luna squealed. "Stop…it."

Pietro chucked her over his shoulder and grabbed her jacket. "Okay the park it is."

Ray and Wanda still lay in bed when they heard a grumbling noise.

Wanda sighed and Ray burst into laughter. "Was that your stomach?"

"What? I'm hungry."

"We've already eaten today."

"So I'm like Pietro my metabolism is screwed up."

"Right I'll order pizza shall I?"

"As long as I don't have to leave the bed."

"That tired or lazy?"

"Tired." Wanda yawned.

"Okay I'll just grab the phone." And kissed her grumbling stomach.

Wanda smiled as Sebastian pulled out a chair for her.

"You have a nice place here."

"Thank you." He smiled. "I have an interesting offer for you"

Wanda sipped the wine carefully and smiled again. "Oh?"

"I have a very exclusive club and after doing a bit of history research on you I'm pleased to say my associates agree."

"It's sound fascinating." Wanda smiled feeling her eye droop.

"It is."

"I'll definitely consider it." She said before blackness surrounded her.


End file.
